


Heart and body

by Mikel_Barrenetxea



Category: Mononoke Hime - Fandom, Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikel_Barrenetxea/pseuds/Mikel_Barrenetxea
Summary: When they parted, both knew that they would not see each other for the last time.As time goes on, they miss. The thoughts of the newfound feelings fill their minds, in which the inevitable realization is born that they can never let go of each other. They are two young souls with a difficult fate, each of which, in fact, belongs to both worlds. And although the young man sincerely believed that he had managed to win the girl's heart, on the day of the long-awaited meeting, everything did not go as he could imagine.
Relationships: Ashitaka/San (Mononoke-hime)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know English at all. I am the author of fanfiction in Russian, the summary is translated by Google.
> 
> ⚠️ I do not own the rights to the Princess Mononoke anime and the characters. All rights reserved by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.
> 
> Reviews make me happy!

Через неделю после тех событий войны уже не было, лес рос очень быстро, было спокойно. Принцессе волков уже не нужно было думать о том, как убить Эбоси, о новых вылазках на Железный город. Время от времени Сан приходила на высокий холм, с которого был виден весь Айронтаун, как на ладони. Но никто из людей не шел в сторону леса с оружием. Она ходила на окраинах, где люди обычно рубили деревья, но ни одного человека там не появлялось. Вскоре Сан поняла, что бессмысленно тратить время впустую и оставила попытки выследить врагов. Она скорбила о смерти Моро и Духа Леса, каждый день вспоминая о них. Но мирная обстановка, вновь разрастающийся лес успокаивали ее. Сан поняла, что нужно двигаться дальше, она старалась меньше думать о том, что прошло, сосредоточившись на настоящем. Она знала, что должна быть сильной. Для той жизни, которая продолжается.

Поздней ночью Сан сидела в пещере. Ей не спалось. Что-то ее волновало. Лес был в порядке, ее братья тоже, они были в безопасности. Но ей не спалось. Ее мысли были о другом.

«Я понимаю. Ты будешь жить в лесу, а я вернусь в город и помогу им восстановить плавильню. Я всегда буду рядом. Мы с Якуру будем навещать тебя».

Эти слова часто повторялись в голове.

«Мы с Якуру будем навещать тебя… Он обязательно сдержит свое обещание. Он не похож на того, кто обманывает. Он придет. Будем навещать тебя… Но… сколько должно пройти? Что он имел ввиду? Неделя? Месяц? Год? Год… только не это. Может, у него просто пока нет возможности. Или, что-то случилось с ним… Нет, нет… Интересно, ему хорошо там? Как его приняли эти люди? Почему я так часто думаю о нем? Это правильно? Но я не могу не думать о нем. И он придет. Придет и точка. Спи».

На следующее утро братья-волки были на охоте, а Сан отправилась на край леса. Там она хотела собрать некоторые полезные травы и соцветия, а также ягоды, так как в отличие от братьев у нее были человеческие руки и пальцы, приспособленные для всего этого. Сан шла по тропинке, слева от которой был лес, а справа поле. Солнце было еще не так высоко в небе, было свежо и не жарко. Девушка еще не видела ни кустов с ягодами, ни нужных ей растений, они были дальше. В нескольких метрах был поворот, Сан потихоньку приближалась к нему. Она шла, опустив голову и задумавшись. Как только девушка повернула и подняла глаза, она невольно остановилась. По всему телу прокатилась волна дрожи, внутри все замерло. Через секунду дышать стало труднее, а сердце колотило, как будто стало не своим. Это волнение… Волнение, а затем чувство спокойствия и радости.

Рыжая антилопа и этот странный, вечно улыбающийся Аситака. Он идет и ведет Якуру рядом, любуясь красотой леса. Он пока еще не заметил ее. Странный, но такой........ такой......

Не говоря ни слова, Сан бежит к нему навстречу, он смотрит на нее, радостно произнося ее имя. Сан бросается на него и обнимает, заставив его слегка потерять равновесие и одной ногой шагнуть назад для опоры. Аситака слегка ошарашен, он удивленно спрашивает, делая движение рукой: 

— «Сан, можно я тебя обни…» 

— «Да» — отвечает она просто, не давая ему договорить. Девушка прижимается настолько сильно, насколько это возможно. Аситака нежно гладит ее по голове, лежащей на его груди, заправляет ровные пряди каштановых волос за уши. — «Я так скучал по тебе… Так сильно…» — «Молчи» — она отвечает резко, сама не понимая почему именно так. Может, из-за обиды, что не пришел раньше. А может, просто желая прожить этот момент без слов. Иногда лучше молчать. Для слов всегда будет время.

Сан хотела расплакаться, но держалась. Одна слеза все-таки предательски потекла по щеке, но была вытерта. Девушка чувствует биение его сердца, приятное тепло его рук. Этот юноша определенно много значит для нее, намного больше, чем он думает. Аситака даже не знает, что живет в ее мыслях. А он мечтает об этом.

Потому-то и странный, что другой. Его улыбка — это принятие жизни. Это отвержение злости, эгоизма и ненависти. Это наполненность любовью, добротой и радостью. Он тот, кто способен изменить ее представление о людях. А получиться? Ну, возможно, уже получилось. А необходимо ли это? Вряд ли. Достаточно ее представления о нем.

Потом Сан отстраняется, берет его за руку и под фырканье Якуру ведет к пещере. Это хорошее утро, которое вырастет в прекрасный солнечный день… Сан будет всегда с радостью вспоминать его. Они идут по тропинке, не отпуская ладошки друг друга. Парень не знал, куда она приведет его. Все, что он знал — он был бы не против пройти так всю жизнь.

На душе у Сан — спокойствие и тепло. Так она и пройдет рядом с ним всю дорогу, лишь просто произнеся где-то на полпути протяжным ласковым шепотом: — «Аситака…»

____________________________________________

Уже подходя к месту назначения, девушка-волк начала волноваться, что ее братья уже там. Но, вспомнив, что они пошли охотиться в районе родника, который находился прилично далеко, она с облегчением выдохнула. Потому что это значило, что их не будет еще несколько часов.

Сан переживала, так как не знала, как все может пойти дальше, но она решила не общаться с ним закрыто и холодно. Девушка знала, что если она будет пытаться скрыть свое настоящее отношение к нему с помощью равнодушия, черствости и грубоватости… Могут возникнуть ситуации, за которые будет стыдно. Ибо он в любом случае поймет, что все это притворно. Сан поняла, что, как бы ни старалась, она просто не сможет держаться безразлично. Приняв этот факт, Сан стала чувствовать себя спокойнее и перестала сопротивляться улыбке, которая все равно бы взяла свое.

Возле уступа пещеры лежал большой булыжник, Сан садится на него, Аситака рядом. Девушка обвивает его шею рукой и произносит тихим нежным голосом:

— «Я тоже скучала по тебе… Невыносимо скучала».

— «А казалось бы... Неделя не так уж и много» — он ей отвечает, глядя с доброй улыбкой.

— «Н-ну, тогда просто скучала!»

— «Ну ладно-ладно, эти семь дней действительно были целой вечностью». — «Тогда я бесконечно скучала по тебе, Аситака».

После нескольких секунд молчания она смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит:

— «Ты действительно так много значишь для меня».

— «Кажется, когда-то я это уже слышал» — произносит юноша, обнимая ее и запуская пальцы в ее шелковые волосы, которые пленили его своей мягкостью и запахом леса.

Через какое-то время Сан разъединяет их объятия, встает и приглашающим взглядом смотрит на Аситаку, после чего идет к краю уступа и смотрит на раскинувшийся вдали Железный город. Юноша через несколько секунд подходит и становится рядом.

— «Тебе хорошо там?» — она спрашивает.

— «Знаешь, мне однозначно неплохо там живется… Но рядом с тобой я всегда чувствую себя лучше!»

Сан слегка отвернулась в сторону, почувствовав себя неловко, но это прошло быстрее, чем она думала. Вновь посмотрев на город, девушка сказала:

— «Но, в конце концов, ты принадлежишь там. Это имеет значение».

— «Сан… хмм. Деревня Эмиши. Это единственное место, где я принадлежал. Но теперь, как бы грустно это ни звучало, я умер для них».

— «Но что это значит? Где же тогда теперь твой дом?»

— «Не знаю. Может, я сам должен найти. А может, время все расставит по местам. А возможно, уже и нигде. Посмотрим».

— «Аситака, я сочувствую, ведь это проклятие лишило тебя дома».

— «Не стоит. Я больше благодарен ему. Потому что, если бы не оно, я бы не встретил тебя».

Услышав это, волчица немного покраснела, а после сказала первое, что пришло на ум:

— «Это если во всем искать плюсы?»

— «Зачем искать? Этот плюс очевиден. Разве не так?»

Сан улыбается, и они вновь обнимаются. Аситака нежно гладит спину Сан, а она чувствует эти прикосновения и понимает, что ей так не хватало этой ласки, тепла и заботы. Девушка крепко-крепко жмется к нему и держит, не желая отпускать. Они оба стоят и не имеют понятия, как могли прожить эти дни друг без друга. Одна мысль о том, что эти объятия когда-то должны разорваться, прямо говоря, очень неприятна. Но она не повергает в ужас, потому как что-то им прозрачно намекает, что такого у них еще будет много…

Затем час или два они общаются и смеются, чувствуя на себе лишь лучики солнца, мягкий ветерок да прикосновения друг друга.

Вскоре наступает полдень, становится жарко. Сан и Аситака заходят в пещеру, чтобы укрыться в тени от летнего зноя.

Когда парень оказался внутри этого жилища, на него нахлынула мощная волна воспоминаний. О том времени, когда он лежал, обессиленный от ранения, а она ухаживала за ним. И это время, всплывшее в его памяти яркими образами, картинками и чувствами, заставило его голову кружиться.

Аситака сел на расстеленную медвежью шкуру, а Сан направилась в угол пещеры. Юноша смотрел в ее сторону и увидел, как девушка наклонилась, взяла какой-то сверток, а затем повернулась к нему.

— «Ты будешь сырое мясо?» — спросила она, как ни в чем не бывало.

— «Да нет, я не голоден сейчас» — Аситака ответил со спокойной интонацией.

Юноша старался не показать своего удивления и неприязни к данному блюду, но Сан все же заметила, как он перед своим ответом непроизвольно поморщился около секунды. Затем принцесса волков подошла к нему и села рядом, развернув сверток и достав содержимое.

— «Сан, но это, кажется, вяленое мясо, я прав?»

— «Ну да. Его ты должен попробовать».

— «Мне просто казалось, ты говорила о сыром».

— «Аситака, ты смешной. Сырое быстро портится, оно не может храниться летом в пещере».

— «Точно, точно. Я забыл» — он ответил, чуть прищурившись и почесав подбородок.

Затем добавил веселым голосом:

— «Тогда выходит, ты предлагала мне то, чего нет!»

Сан засмеялась и сказала:

— «Гррр, не беси меня! Мои братья к вечеру вернуться с охоты, и будет».

Аситака был очень обрадован перспективой остаться с ней до вечера, но тут же немного нахмурился и задумался, спросив:

— «Сан, а ты уверена, что твои братья не против моего присутствия? Они не будут рычать?»

— «Хах, ну, пусть попробуют. Они у меня получат за это!» — ответила волчица с улыбкой, а после добавила:

— «Они у меня послушные. А у тебя есть какие-то дела в городе, работа? Ты никуда не спешишь?»

— «Ну, работа может появиться неожиданно. Всмысле, город только начал восстанавливаться, поэтому сейчас часто собирают людей ни с того ни с сего. Но, если что, я найду, что им сказать. Они поймут».

— «Вот и чудно!» — Сан сказала радостно.

Аситака оглянулся и сказал:

— «Хорошо у тебя здесь. Летом не жарко, природа снаружи. Мне нравится твое жилище, как думаешь, я бы мог когда-нибудь жить в таком же?»

После этих слов он понял, что перестарался, ибо его намек получился уж слишком недвусмысленным.

— «Нуу, может быть» — Сан ответила немного смущенно, заставив Аситаку мысленно спокойно выдохнуть.

Через мгновение она еле заметно улыбнулась и быстро сменила тему:

— «Так ты попробуешь вяленое мясо или нет?»

— «А, конечно» — с этими словами Аситака взял один ломтик.

Откусывая часть, он обнаружил, что это довольно трудно. Жевать оказалось еще сложнее. Но на вкус было очень даже ничего. Когда юноша проглотил последний кусочек, он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Сан вопросительно смотрит на него.

— «Я думаю, все-таки это определенно вкуснее, чем сырое» — говорит Аситака. — «Да, я тоже думаю. Но его нужно долго заготавливать, возиться с ним. Плюс оно очень соленое и быстро вызывает жажду».

— «Зато оно обеспечивает разнообразие» — молодой человек задумчиво говорит.

Затем Аситака резко поднимается на ноги со словами:

— «Сан, я сейчас».

Он выбежал из пещеры и приблизился к Якуру, который мирно жевал траву близ волчьего логова. Юноша расстегнул дорожную сумку, любезно возимую его верным лосем, и достал оттуда бумажный пакет с чем-то еще теплым. Вернувшись, Аситака сел, положил этот пакет между собой и Сан и развернул его.

Девушка увидела что-то круглое, пышное и незнакомое, но очень приятный аромат дал ей понять, что оно более чем съедобное.

— «Что это?» — прозвучал ожидаемый вопрос от нее.

— «Это мандзю (японские пирожки). Сладости такие. Я сам пек. Ну, конечно, не без подсказок отзывчивых пекарей. Попробуй, если понравится, можешь съесть все, я уже много таких скушал. Да и вредно мне, все-таки… я мужчина».

Этих мандзю было штук десять, и может показаться, что Аситака не заботился о ее фигуре… На самом же деле, он просто был бы не против, если бы она немного поправилась.

Сан взяла один и попробовала. В самый первый момент ее рецепторы так ''пробрало'', что на мгновение она подумала, что будет больно или неприятно. Но это резкое ощущение быстро улетучилось, и Сан почувствовала совершенно новый для себя вкус. Это было просто невероятно, не сравнить с мясом любой обработки.

Девушка очень быстро съела один пирожок.

— «Ну как?» — осторожно спросил парень, подняв брови.

Он всей душой надеялся услышать от нее восторженную реакцию. Но Сан просто на полсекунды посмотрела на него, кивнув, затем сразу же протянула руку, чуть наклонилась и взяла второй, прежде чем положить его в рот полностью и начать быстро жевать. Вопрос более не нуждался в словесном ответе. На лице Аситаки появилась беглая радостная улыбка.

После этого волчица съела третий и четвертый, остальные они все-таки доели вместе. ____________________________________________

Прошло какое-то время, в течение которого Мононоке и ее гость просто шутили, дурачились, смеялись и болтали. Уже почти не было намеков на стеснение, замкнутость или недоверие. Это общение помогло им сблизиться еще больше, им казалось, что они знают друг друга всю жизнь.

Сейчас около пяти часов вечера, на небе много массивных облаков, из-за которых редко выглядывает солнце, уже не жарко. Сан и Аситака вышли наружу, сели на тот же булыжник и продолжили свои беседы.

Юноша спросил, поглядев по сторонам:

— «Сан, а как поживают Кодама? Прошла всего неделя, а лес хорошо вырос. Эти духи деревьев увеличили свою популяцию?»

— «А как же? Конечно! Правда, они пока не совсем взрослые и немного застенчивые, но только пока. Их сейчас не так уж и много, но с каждым днем все больше и больше!»

— «А почему сейчас мы их не видим? Где они?»

— «Аситака, они же знают, что ты не враг. Поэтому они хотят получше тебя изучить. Они есть, просто прячутся. И, скорее всего, наблюдают за нами сейчас в немалом количестве».

Молодой человек сделал очень удивленное выражение, подняв брови, чем вызвал улыбку на лице Сан.

— «Смотри» — произнесла девушка, повернувшись в сторону, чуть прищурив глаза и указав рукой на один из кедров вдалеке.

На ветке дерева сидел один Кодама, уставившись на них. Когда он понял, что его разоблачили, сразу начал крутить головой, дескать, на вас случайно посмотрел. А потом и вовсе спрыгнул вниз, больше его не было видно. Затем еще один древесный дух был замечен. Этот просто сделал шажочек в сторону, скрывшись за стволом кедра.

— «Они меня добивают!» — с этими словами Сан улыбнулась и посмотрела на Аситаку, который был так позабавлен, что не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— «Деревья тоже очень быстро растут. Они уже крепкие, здоровые и достаточно высокие. Сан, лес возродился вновь, он волшебен» — сказал юноша с радостью в голосе.

— «Это правда. Кстати, как ты и говорил, Лесной Бог не умер. У меня уже нет сомнений в этом. Он с нами, здесь и сейчас, и он делает все, чтобы лес был здоровым, сильным и обширным. Просто, я думаю, Сисигами еще не принял материальное обличие».

— «Так и есть! Я очень рад, что ты тоже поверила в это! Замечательно, что с лесом все хорошо, и я уверен, что так и будет дальше!»

— «Да, я тоже. Каждое дерево стремительно наполняется энергией, и очень скоро все будет как раньше и даже лучше. Все будет в порядке!» — Сан сказала с воодушевлением.

Затем Аситака подсел ближе и нежно обнял волчицу за плечико. В этот момент она еле заметно дернулась и почувствовала, как ее сердце вздрогнуло. Дыхание стало учащаться. Девушка ощутила волнующий трепет в душе.

Юноша блаженно прищурился и глубоко вздохнул, а после покрепче прижал Сан к себе и стал ласково сжимать и поглаживать ее плечо ладонью.

Она чувствовала, сколько любви сосредоточено в этих приятных прикосновениях. Девушку охватило ощущение, будто ее наполняет сладкое, опьяняющее тепло, согревая и успокаивая все внутри. Ей казалось, будто в груди расцветают целые поля невообразимо прекрасных цветов, сказочные сады волшебных глициний, кружащих голову своим великолепным дождем из свисающих вниз ветвей, усыпанных необъятным океаном ярко-аметистовых соцветий.

Сан положила голову на плечо Аситаки и тоже протяжно вздохнула, на какое-то время прикрыв глаза. Рядом с ним она чувствовала спокойствие и безмятежность, понимание и доверие, теплоту и нежность. Ей невыразимо нравились такие моменты.

Лесная принцесса наслаждалась этим ощущением, словно где-то внутри распускались тысячи прелестных цветков сакуры, в животе порхали стаи легких пестрокрылых бабочек, по всему телу беспредельными реками разливалась вдохновляющая бесконечная энергия.

Это все просто сводило Сан с ума. Как это было чудесно… Девушка испытывала невероятный прилив сил, ей казалось, она может все. Даже летать. Она хотела летать…

А что же этот юноша? В эти мгновения он забывал обо всем, о всех насущных проблемах, о неприятностях, о всех трудностях жизни, которые могли ждать его. Остаться с ней навсегда — это все, что он хотел, все, о чем он когда-либо мог мечтать. Он хотел сделать ее счастливой… Аситака был уверен в себе и верил, что у него это получиться. В конце концов, он знал, что, что бы не случилось, он никогда не сможет прекратить... _пытаться_.

Но кое-что, из самых глубин его души, все-таки беспокоило его. Аситака старался не думать об этом, но этот момент казался ему… таким хрупким. Будто вот так, сидя и обнимая ее, он обнимал не Сан, а невесомую легкокрылую птицу, в любой момент способную улететь, и он больше не увидит свою любовь. Его не покидало ощущение, что все может оборваться в один миг. Что все его попытки могут превратиться в ломкую высохшую веточку, и существует огромное количество препятствий, которые просто сотрут эту ветку его усердий в порошок. Аситака был почти уверен, что не имеет права на ошибку. Ведь юноша знал ее судьбу, жизнь, ее характер…

Но было ли это всем, что имело значение? Или чего-то все-таки он не знал? «Ты многое значишь для меня» — в чем смысл этих слов? Кем он был для нее? Аситака вновь глубоко вздохнул…

Так они сидели и смотрели вдаль. До тех пор, пока рыжему пушистому другу бывшего принца не стало скучно. Он подошел к ним и исподтишка ткнул Аситаку своей мордой в его лицо сбоку.

— «Якуру! Ты действительно временами бываешь невыносим!» — сказал молодой человек с улыбкой, обнимая рукой и поглаживая его морду.

Сан тоже улыбнулась, а затем хихикнула. Потом она пристыдила лося своим комментарием:

— «Кажется, в ком-то проснулась ревность!.. Ну хорошо, допустим, просто твой желудок требует чего-то более питательного, чем трава, правда, Якуру?»

Благородное животное в ответ лишь гордо взмахнуло головой и убежало, чтобы продолжать пастись неподалеку. Аситака усмехнулся и проводил взглядом своего четвероногого приятеля. После этого он посмотрел на Мононоке и спросил:

— «Сан, а ты никогда не пробовала представить Якуру… маленьким? Я имею в виду, детенышем?»

— «Хмм. Якуру… лосенок?» — с этими словами она чуть наклонилась назад, оперевшись на руку, слегка откинув голову и подняв глаза вверх.

Доподлинно неизвестно, в каком именно виде и ситуации предстал в ее воображении малыш-Якуру. Но буквально через несколько секунд на лице Сан появилась улыбка, затем она сильно расширилась, а после девушка начала просто безудержно смеяться. И ее смех был настолько заразителен, что юноша рядом с ней не имел шансов не поддаться точно такому же.

Когда веселье отступило, Сан взяла Аситаку за руку, они встали и чуть отошли, поближе к краю уступа. Вид, открывавшийся оттуда, был просто прекрасен. Внизу зеленели молодые, но уже могучие кедры, с каждым днем все быстрее тянувшиеся ввысь, прямо к небу. Сквозь белоснежные пушистые облака пробивались светло-золотые лучики солнца, которые мягко бросали свой свет на раскинувшийся лес. Над острыми верхушками деревьев кружили гордые серебристые орлы и дикие ястребы, пронзая хищными клювами воздушное пространство. Вдали виднелись живописные синеющие горы, покрытые туманом, которые непрерывной цепью из своих пиков окружали весь этот сказочный тенистый кедровник. Пейзаж был чудесен.

— «Аситака, ну скажи, это же действительно невероятно красиво?» — с этими словами Сан повернулась к нему.

Повернулась и осталась в легком шоке. Он вообще не смотрел на лес. Все это время он просто стоял, тупо уставившись… на нее. Юноша немного улыбался, а его взгляд падал то прямо в ее глаза, то на ее губы. Остальные черты его лица были неподвижны. Он был в трансе.

— «Аа… Аситака?! Ты правда сейчас не смотрел вместе со мной? Это очень красиво, просто взгляни!».

— «А зачем мне смотреть на лес, когда я могу смотреть на тебя? Ты в любом случае будешь красивее всего, что может когда-либо существовать…» — сказав это, Аситака поднял руку и медленно потянулся к ней.

Парень легонько дотронулся до ее щеки внешней стороной указательного и среднего пальца и стал нежно поглаживать, еле касаясь. Он смотрел на нее, как завороженный, не в силах что-либо сделать с собой.

Сан была слишком удивлена, чтобы иметь возможность что-то сказать. Девушка как будто окаменела, ей казалось, что она не может двигаться. У нее вновь перехватило дыхание.

Отчасти из-за того, что она не привыкла слышать такие вещи, а отчасти потому, что этот юноша сам был ужасно красив, Сан полностью потеряла контроль над своими движениями. Она не могла отвести от него взгляд, ее глаза ее не слушались. Так они вдвоем и стояли, просто смотря друг на друга, как под гипнозом.

Вероятно, это могло продолжаться еще очень долго. Но у Аситаки были несколько другие планы. Его взгляд блуждал по ее манящим малиновым губам, казалось, вся его жизнь была сосредоточена в них. Он осторожно начал наклоняться, сначала потихоньку, но затем быстрее и быстрее. Расстояние между ними стало таять, как мартовский снег.

Сан стояла неподвижно, она никак не реагировала, но и не отстранялась. Она все так же была в оцепенении. В конце концов, когда Аситака это понял, он закрыл глаза и в одно мгновение ''съел'' все оставшиеся сантиметры. Больше ничего их не разделяло, они первый раз были так близко друг с другом… Больше не существовало ни времени, ни пространства, ни даже того, что было секунду назад. Их сердца колотили, как никогда, они забыли свои имена, когда их губы соединились…

Юноша стал нежно и медленно целовать ее. Сначала Сан была в абсолютном ошеломлении от происходящего, но затем ее шок сменился очень сильным волнением. До этого ничего в ее жизни не могло заставить эту девушку чувствовать себя именно так. Это было слишком… _остро_.

Через несколько секунд парень обнял ее, чувственно прижав к себе. Его поцелуи стали более быстрыми и страстными, но Сан не была готова к этому. Ее волнение перешло черту.

— «А-ай» — Аситака закричал, схватившись за губу.

Он почувствовал привкус крови во рту. Юноша удивленно посмотрел на Сан, только что оттолкнувшую его, и заметил, что она была удивлена не меньше. Девушка стояла без движения, ее брови были подняты, рот чуть приоткрыт, а зрачки расширенных глаз смотрели в одну точку.

— «Сан, прости, я, наверное, выбрал неправильный момент…» — произнес молодой человек, сделав небольной шаг к ней.

— «А… Аситака, давай… встретимся в другой раз» — после этих слов Сан забежала в пещеру, оставив его одного в полном смятении. ____________________________________________


	2. Часть 2

Девушка скрылась в логове и села, облокотившись на каменную стену. Она была так сильно поражена произошедшим, в ее голове крутилось огромное количество мыслей, ее бросало в жар от бешеного сердцебиения. Сан была в шоке от того, что она сделала и мысленно злилась на себя за такую неосторожность. Перенервничала, бывает. Но что будет теперь?

Волчица услышала снаружи шорох и отдаляющиеся шаги, а затем и звук копыт Якуру, который становился все тише и тише. Сан захлестнула волна тревоги, она думала в замешательстве:

— «Он… Он обязательно поймет, он не будет сердиться на меня, он не может… Он не обиделся, этого не может быть, нет. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Но… что я сделала? Что он подумает? А если он вообще больше не придет, решив, что не нужен мне? Ну почему все так получилось?! Я даже не попрощалась с ним…

То, что он сделал… Это, должно быть, знак человеческой привязанности. Он хотел сказать этим, что я нужна ему, а я…

И все же… Правильно ли все это? Все-таки, он человек. Но… Почему все так запутано? Ведь он единственный человек, кто хочет заботиться обо мне, кто нуждается во мне, кто желает мне счастья. Глупо отрицать, что я давно не ненавижу его. Я не могу его ненавидеть, это абсурд. Это все равно, что ненавидеть доброту, искренность, желание мира, все это есть в нем. И ничего из того, что я так презирала в людях. Наверное, скорее солнце станет черным, чем он сделает что-то плохое.

Что он творит с моим сердцем? Почему оно так рыдает, когда его нет рядом? Черт, я не виновата, что так много чувствую к нему! В конце концов, даже мать говорила, что я могу выбрать жизнь с ним! Глупо бороться с этим: мое сердце в десятки раз сильнее, чем я. И я уверена, он никогда меня не предаст! Я верну его. Обязательно». ____________________________________________

Тем временем Аситака медленно ехал к городу. С каждым шагом Якуру разум принца мучала острая тоска. Чем ближе он был к городу, тем холоднее становилось у него на душе. Его охватывало колкое волнение, чувство неопределенности, вины, грусти, одиночества, уныния… можно долго продолжать. Юноша ощущал такое сильное притяжение, исходившее из леса, что-то манящее, настолько мощное, что он неосознанно ехал максимально медленно. Ему не хотелось даже смотреть на город вдалеке, не туда звало его сердце. В какое-то мгновение он устал бороться с этим, развернул лося и поехал обратно.

— «Ну, что ж, поздравляю. Молодец! Взял и все испортил. Нужно объяснить ей все, извиниться. Она, скорее всего, не знает о поцелуях, она могла подумать все, что угодно! Зря я так поспешил. Эх, ладно… Все будет в порядке.

Ай, почему же так тянет туда, к ней? Я почти физически это чувствую! Как будто меня потоком воздуха затягивает! Боже, как я люблю ее.

Так, если она меня прогонит, наверное, переночую где-нибудь в лесу. По крайней мере, буду знать, что она не так далеко. Мне, по-видимому, до конца жизни суждено бродить по лесу, в надежде. Ну, что ж, это вызов! А в город уже нет смысла идти» — думал Аситака.

В принципе, он был прав. Идти в город было бессмысленно: сегодня он уже не уснет.

Когда юноша верхом на лосе поднялся на холм, на котором находилось логово, он спешился и отправил Якуру пастись. Аситака подошел к пещере и сел возле входа, облокотившись на торец монолитной плиты. Парень пытался подобрать нужные слова, хотя знал, что слова мало что могут сделать. Больше всего он просто надеялся, что Сан не обиделась на него… И просто на удачу.

Волчица чувствовала в себе смесь переживания, радости и… везения? Неужели он вернулся? Конечно, это был он. Сан давно распознала его по запаху, звуку шагов, не говоря уже о тени, отбрасываемой лучами солнца на каменную поверхность прямо перед входом. Но она просто не верила. Ей казалось, что после произошедшего все стало таким серым, мрачным, вся прелесть проведенного вместе времени начала исчезать, появился риск потерять его. А теперь он вернулся, заставив ее сердце ликовать. Ей хотелось сразу и ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться в реальности всего этого, и взвизгнуть от радости. Вновь этот трепет в ее груди. Ощущение волнения и спокойствия одновременно. Девушка хотела много-много сказать Аситаке, но что-то подсказывало ей, что она должна действовать иначе.

Принцесса боялась, что может вновь засмущаться, разнервничаться и все испортить. Но тут она подумала о том, что, вполне вероятно, почти вся женская половина Айронтауна имеет виды на Аситаку. Сан еще предстоит узнать, что эти женщины впринципе не могут быть ей конкурентками, но она пока не знала этого.

— «Нет, он будет со мной!» — с этой мыслью волчица набралась уверенности, у нее появился ''боевой'' настрой, и она поняла, что должна действовать.

Сан вышла из пещеры и молча села рядом с ним, облокотившись на ту же плиту. Юноша взволнованно вздохнул.

— «Аситака… еще» — сказала волчица, повернув к нему голову.

— «Сан?» — недоуменно спросил парень, тоже повернувшись.

— «Сделай то, что ты сделал, еще раз».

— «Аа, ты хочешь, чтобы я опять поцеловал тебя?»

— «Если это так называется, то да».

— «Хм, а ты не будешь кусаться?»

— «Целуй, пока я не передумала!»

— «Ммм, понял».

Аситака наклонился и снова поцеловал ее. Он с огромной нежностью ласкал губы волчицы, и Сан больше не чувствовала волнения. Теперь в ней было только душевное тепло, радость и удовольствие. Затем юноша взял рукой ее за лицо и стал целовать быстрее. Девушка отвечала на его поцелуи ласковыми движениями своих губ, от которых у парня сносило крышу.

Вскоре Аситака обхватил рукой ее тело, и в этот момент Сан блаженно выгнула спину и довольно хмыкнула. ''Ей действительно это нравиться! '' — подумал молодой человек, торжествуя в душе. Он другой рукой начал гладить ее волосы, вместе с тем сделав свои поцелуи более страстными. Девушка-волк обвила руками его шею, чувствуя все быстрее нарастающее удовольствие. Но затем она отстранилась.

— «А момент ты серьезно выбрал неправильный. Ты должен был сделать это гораздо раньше!» — она сказала с улыбкой.

Аситака улыбнулся в ответ и вновь стал сокращать расстояние, но Сан остановила его, приставив палец к его губам. Юноша удивленно посмотрел на нее.

— «Пойдем» — она сказала с игривой настойчивостью, поднимаясь на ноги и взяв его за руки.

Аситака встал вслед за ней, и волчица буквально потащила его в свою пещеру. Она повалила его на медвежью шкуру, легла сверху и стала целовать. Но это длилось недолго, так как вскоре юноша обнял ее двумя руками и стащил с себя, положив рядом на спину. Затем сам переместился, чтобы быть сверху.

Он гладил Сан ладонью по щеке и любовно смотрел в ее прекрасные глаза.

— «Сан, я так люблю тебя. Господи, как же сильно… Ты просто не можешь представить…» — он сказал ласково.

— «Нет, все-таки я могу это представить. Потому что… Потому что я чувствую то же самое!»

— «Сан… Сан, я… Это…» — Аситака не успел договорить, как девушка прервала его, поцеловав.

После этого парень запустил кисть в ее волосы, и Сан расслабилась, лежа головой на его ладони, как на подушке.

Аситака взбудораженно вздохнул и накрыл ее губы своими. Поначалу пытаясь целовать свою любимую медленно и размеренно, юноша очень быстро понял, что больше не может терпеть. Он стал пылко и яростно душить ее поцелуями, изливая всю свою любовь и страсть к этой девушке. Она, в свою очередь, даже не думала пытаться сдержать стоны, которые приводили слух Аситаки в полный восторг. Сан обняла его обеими руками за мощную спину и прижала к себе вплотную. Спустя пару секунд молодой человек по-свойски схватил ее за бок и начал водить рукой по длине ее туловища. В этот момент волчица ахнула, разомкнув зубы, естественно, сразу же ощутив его язык у себя во рту. Внутри нее и снаружи по всей коже пробежали отряды приятных мурашек, все ее тело начало наливаться сладостным теплом.

Затем принц Эмиши оставил ее губы и принялся осыпать поцелуями ее линию челюсти, подбородок, щеки, шею, ключицы, нос, все лицо. Сан охватила приятнейшая дрожь, у нее кружилась голова от этих ощущений, это было просто чудесно. Она издала громкий протяжный стон, обняла одной рукой затылок Аситаки, а другой вцепилась в его плечо. Сан буквально хотела расстаять в этом юноше, раствориться в нем.

Волчица приподняла ногу и стала тереться бедром о торс своего партнера.

— «Уже, должно быть, совсем нечего стесняться» — подумал он.

С этой мыслью он запустил руку ей под платье и начал гладить ее по животу. Девушка на мгновение вздрогнула и чуть напряглась, но затем вновь расслабилась. Словно молния удовольствия прокатилась по ее позвоночнику. Когда Сан чувствовала его огромную теплую ладонь на своем животике, внутри нее самой стремительно разрастался жар, по ее телу пошли приятные вибрации, а кончики пальцев немного вздрагивали.

Девушка-волк ощутила внезапный прилив энергии и желания. Она взяла Аситаку за подбородок и отстранила от себя, направив на него свой горячий обожающий взгляд. Жгучее, ослепительное пламя вспыхнуло между их смотрящими друг на друга глазами. Из груди Сан вырвался очередной восторженный стон, после чего она резко приподняла голову, взяла юношу за челюсть и с невероятной страстью начала лихорадочно облизывать его лицо, по-волчьи.

Аситаке это понравилось. Особенно возбуждающий звук ее дыхания, когда она это делала. Дождавшись, когда волчица чуть умерила свой пыл, он нежно обнял ладонями ее за щеки и поудобнее уложил ее голову. Затем парень приблизился и несколько раз жадно облизал все ее прекрасное миленькое личико. Сан с наслаждением глубоко вздохнула.

Потом Аситака стал чувственно целовать нежную кожу ее шеи, заставив девушку утопать в этом безграничном новом удовольствии. Сан обняла ногами его вокруг поясницы, в то время как принц продолжил гладить и щупать ее тело под одеждой. Парень был уверен, что ей нравятся его действия, он увлеченно сжимал и поглаживал ее бока, живот, поднимаясь все выше. Но когда он осознал, что вот-вот коснется ее груди, что-то щелкнуло в нем. Он понял, что забылся.

— «Черт… это слишком далеко зашло» — подумал Аситака и решил, что пора немного поунять свое желание и остановиться.

Он нехотя прекратил столь приятное занятие и просто сел рядом. Сан повернулась и недоумевающе посморела.

— «Аа… Что-то не так?» — она спросила, чувствуя себя неловко.

— «Нет, все хорошо, просто… Кхм… Я даже не знаю как сказать…»

— «Это я что-то не то сделала? Мне казалось, тебе нравилось…»

— «Сан, все было здорово, просто не в этом дело».

— «А в чем тогда?»

— «Ну… Мы сейчас не должны делать… это».

— «Я тебя не понимаю. Кхм… Что ''это''?»

— «Ах… Нужно объяснить тебе, но я не знаю, с чего начать. Ты можешь меня не понять. Ты вряд ли знаешь об этом».

— «Аситака, это что-то плохое?»

— «Нет, это что-то, что не должно происходить так сразу».

— «Но мы же делали и нам было приятно. А что в этом неправильного? Почему ты резко остановился?»

— «Если бы я не остановился, мы могли бы сделать то, к чему ты можешь быть не готова».

— «Так! Ты явно что-то скрываешь от меня! Прекрати говорить загадками!»

— «Сан, то, что происходило между нами, могло перерости во что-то… слишком близкое. И, возможно, нам пока рано всё это. Это незнакомо тебе. А я не хочу пользоваться твоим незнанием, понимаешь? Давай подождем, всему свое время».

— «Но ты мне так и не объяснил! Аситака, а разве сейчас мы не близки с тобой? Мы можем быть еще ближе?»

— «Да. То, о чем я говорю — это самая близкая физическая связь, которую могут разделить двое влюбленных. Как бы… тела соединяются».

— «А что нам мешает? Разве ты не хочешь этого?»

— «Я хочу, просто… Ты должна точно знать, что мы можем сделать. Это то, чем занимаются животные, чтобы у них родились детеныши! Ну, может, так тебе понятнее».

И тут Сан догадалась, о чем речь. Она сказала ему:

— «Эй, ну тогда еще раз поцелуй меня, хотя бы».

Принц Эмиси лег и стал наклоняться, но не тут-то было. Сан схватила его за тыльную сторону шеи, зафиксировав его голову, и посмотрела ему в глаза с самым серьезным выражением.

— «А теперь послушай меня» — она начала.

По тону ее голоса было понятно, что она говорит о чем-то важном.

— «Аситака, я знаю, что ты не хочешь делать это сейчас не только из-за меня. Есть причина и в тебе самом, потому что _ты_ не уверен».

— «Я не уверен?»

— «Да. Ты, по всей видимости, не уверен в нашем будущем. Ты отказываешь сейчас, потому что не знаешь, получиться ли у нас в итоге быть вместе или нет? Я права, не так ли?» — волчица сказала это так, как будто вообще не сомневалась в своих словах.

И правда, она была уверена почти на сто процентов. Сан сузила глаза и подозрительно посмотрела на своего партнера. И она была слишком проницательна.

— «Да» — он не стал врать.

Аситака слегка поджал губы и опустил глаза. Девушка-волк нежно взяла его за подбородок и чуть приподняла его голову.

— «Посмотри на меня» — она сказала, после чего юноша встретился с ней глазами.

— «И ты, наверное, думаешь, что я недостоточно люблю тебя?» — спросила Сан мягким голосом, но с оттенком возмущения.

— «Я не говорил этого!»

— «Знаешь, Аситака, Моро однажды сказала мне, что ты хочешь прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь, разделив ее со мной…»

— «Так и есть, Сан…»

— «Я знаю. Не перебивай. И моя мать приняла тебя, сказав, что я могу быть с тобой» — с этими словами волчица обняла руками лицо юноши за щеки и пристально посмотрела на него.

— «И я хочу быть с тобой. Несмотря ни на что. Я понимаю твои сомнения в нашем совместном будущем, я понимаю, что мы разные. Но знай, что я люблю тебя так же сильно, как и ты меня. Тогда является ли большой проблемой все остальное?»

— «Очевидно, нет» — Аситака сказал радостно и расслабленно, немного самодовольная ухмылка расползлась по его лицу.

Сан продолжила:

— «Я не хочу тебя потерять. Я хочу ''нас'' навсегда. А знаешь ли ты, что делают волки, чтобы стать парой?»

— «Ну, я догадываюсь… это…»

— «Спаривание!» — резко произнесла волчица игривым шепотом.

Аситака сглотнул и прочистил горло. Его глаза расширились. Он мгновенно почувствовал головокружение, когда представил, что сейчас может сделать это с ней.

Сан устремила свой желающий взгляд в его глаза и сказала:

— «Так вот о чем ты говорил! Я мало знаю о спаривании и никогда этого не видела… Значит, к этому все шло, так?»

— «Ага! Только люди называют это ''секс''».

— «Тогда я хочу секс! Я хочу секс и Аситаку!»

Аситака не смог подавить смешок. Глядя на девочку-волка он видел, что она явно его ХОЧЕТ, но полное отсутствие опыта и знаний в этой области делали ее такой наивной и милой. И это заставляло его еще больше желать эту волчицу.

— «Я тоже хочу тебя, Сан. Но… Ты точно уверена?» — парень спросил последний раз, на всякий случай.

— «Да… Да! Почему ты продолжаешь задавать вопросы?! Я осознаю всю важность. Дурак, я люблю тебя! И я хочу быть твоей. Перестань колебаться, сделай меня своей навсегда!» — она уже кричала на него.

Аситака не понимал, за какие заслуги ему все это. Это было больше похоже на сон, чем на реальность — сделать _ее_ своей навсегда, тем более путем такого приятнейшего занятия.

И он больше не колебался. Он просто должен был быть уверен, что она действительно понимает, на что именно идет и чего хочет. Это было все, что ему нужно было знать. Теперь он был готов просто разорвать ее.

— «Прости, любимая. Теперь, когда мы оба готовы, нам ничего не помешает сделать это прямо сейчас!»

Лежа сверху над ней, Аситака взял ее за горло и с силой поцеловал. Он раздвинул ее губы языком, после чего жадно облизал ее зубы. Затем парень стал без разбора страстно расцеловывать и облизывать все ее лицо, в то время как Сан обхватила руками его спину, а ногами обвила его поясницу.

Волчица не имела представления о сексе, поэтому она не знала, каковы должны быть дальнейшие действия с ее стороны. Единственное, что она знала — ей нравилось все, что сейчас делал Аситака, который, очевидно, знал намного больше. Поэтому Сан решила довериться ему. Она просто закрыла глаза и красиво стонала.

Юноша продолжал целовать ее и щупать ее тело в самых разных местах. В один момент он нежно уперся и начал тереть коленом у нее между ног. Сан улыбнулась, а затем сразу же открыла глаза и ахнула.

Аситака наклонил голову к ее уху и спросил шепотом:

— «Тебе так нравиться?»

— «А… Ах… Да! Там такое приятное щекочущее тепло…»

Аситака стал тереть чуть сильнее, и Сан продолжила:

— «Аситака… Я не знаю как это объяснить… Мне кажется, что… Что оно как будто хочет кушать! С каждой секундой все больше и больше!»

Юноша усмехнулся и сказал игриво:

— «Правильно. А я здесь для того, чтобы его накормить. И я хочу, чтобы в дальнейшем оно испытывало голод как можно чаще».

Девушка-волк хихикнула, и через секунду Аситака вновь запустил свою руку под ее одежду.

— «Ммм, она не носит нижнего белья!» — это была первая мысль, которая посетила голову Аситаки.

Эта мысль сильно увеличила и без того колоссальное возбуждение юноши. Он тут же сел, приподнял тело своей возлюбленной, снял ее ожерелье из зубов, хрустальный кинжал, а затем стянул с нее оба ее платья, отбросив подальше. Сан быстро рассталась с повязками на голове и руках, после чего легла на спину и расслабилась, чувственно выдохнув.

На какое-то время принц Эмиси потерял способность говорить и двигаться. Он просто смотрел завороженным взглядом на зрелище, которое предстало перед ним. Сан — девушка, которую он любил и хотел самым безумнейшим образом, которую он хотел больше, чем вообще возможно что-либо хотеть в жизни, осталась без одежды. На ней не было ничего, кроме ее сережек и тканевых ботинок.

— «Ты прекрасна…» — это все, что он сказал, прежде чем за пару движений сбросить свое кимоно и синие рукава.

Пока девушка-волк рассматривала его обнаженное тело, Аситака снял штаны, ослабив зашкаливающее давление. Когда Сан перевела свой взгляд с его кубиков пресса на место ниже пояса, принц стянул свои фундоси. Волчица немного шокировалась, когда увидела его огромный Императорский член.

— «О, а что это?» — прозвучал невинный вопрос от Сан.

— «Ха, это то, без чего невозможно спаривание. С помощью него мы и соединим наши тела».

Сан заулыбалась и хихикнула, после чего сказала:

— «Мне почему-то безумно приятно от одной мысли об этом!»

— «Мне тоже. А теперь просто расслабься и сосредоточся на ощущениях. И ни о чем не думай. Сан, я обещаю, тебе понравится» — сказал юноша перед тем, как возобновить ласки.

— «А… Аситака…»

По мере того, как принц продолжал целовать и пощупывать принцессу, ее душа приходила в состояние полного блаженства, и за несколько минут этих нежностей Аситака довел Сан до такого состояния, что она почувствовала абсолютный уровень доверия и открытости. Ее сердцу было так спокойно и тепло, что девушка-волк не имела понятия, как вообще могла когда-то стесняться и смущаться перед этим человеком.

Кожа Сан наслаждалась ласковыми прикосновениями его рук, и внутри волчицы все быстрее росло желание. Ей казалось, будто все ее тело разгорается огнем. И чего-то просит. Для нее все было ново и непривычно, но, тем не менее, у нее были инстинкты.

Аситака целовал ее губы, затем шею, затем вновь возвращался к губам. Юноша не отказывал рукам в удовольствии ощущать всю прелесть и нежность ее плеч, живота, ягодиц, ног… Пока только этого. Он решил быть терпеливым. И через какое-то время Аситака заметил, что Сан сама пытается подставить под его ладони свою грудь. Парень этого только и ждал. Он взял девушку за обе ее груди и начал их мять и сжимать, затем захватил ее соски между пальцев и стал играть с ними, поддразнивая. Волчица ахнула, застонала еще громче и выгнула спину так, что их животы потерлись друг о друга.

После юноша скользнул рукой вниз по ее телу, приближаясь ладонью к этому заветному месту, самому девственному в древнем лесу. Когда цель была достигнута, Аситака обнаружил, что там все было влажным и горячим. Сначала он ласкал ее органы пальцами, а потом прижался и поводил головкой члена. Возбуждение в них обоих было запредельным. Они уже не могли терпеть.

— «Сан, я могу войти?» — спросил юноша, тяжело дыша и глядя в ее глаза.

Девушка быстро кивнула несколько раз, раздвинув ноги пошире. Аситака начал медленное и осторожное проникновение, и в какой-то момент Сан вскрикнула. Парень спросил, остановившись:

— «Это больно?»

— «Да, немного» — она ответила ему, слегка поморщившись от неожиданного ощущения.

— «Это… в любом случае должно пройти… Я буду очень нежным. Но если боль будет сильной, просто скажи, и я остановлюсь».

Сан кивнула и призвала его продолжить, после чего Аситака потихоньку, аккуратно вошел во всю длину. Девушка стиснула зубы и сморщила лицо от боли, но когда ее любовник посмотрел на нее, она одобрительно кивнула. Медленным темпом принц Эмиси начал двигаться, очень бережно. Несколько капель крови упали на внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, но Аситака вместе с краем медвежьей шкуры позаботился об этом.

Юноша был максимально терпелив и осторожен, вместе с этим он нежно обнимал свою любовь за плечи, гладил и поправлял ее потные волосы, шептал сладкие слова ей на ушко. Он посмотрел в ее глаза и увидел, что они стали влажными от проступающих слез, в то время как из ее груди вырывались звуки, имеющие мало общего с удовольствием. И хотя он знал, что все это все равно бы пришлось пережить, Аситака не мог внимать тому, как делает больно девушке, которую ему суждено любить всю жизнь.

Он вновь остановился.

— «Сан, я не могу смотреть…»

Волчица прочистила горло, вытерла пот с лица и посмотрела на него, сказав слабым, но уверенным голосом:

— «Это не та боль, которую я не могла бы вытерпеть… Боль — это не то, что меня пугает или останавливает. Продолжай».

И действительно, хоть в отличие от порезов, ушибов, укусов и прочих повреждений этот вид боли был совершенно новым для нее, морально она была готова к любой боли.

И, конечно, неприятные ощущения не длились долго, Сан была очень возбуждена. Когда все они стихли, девушка дала Аситаке знать, что он может двигаться быстрее, и они в полной мере начали испытывать это великое телесное удовольствие. И кроме того, что лесная принцесса была в восторге от того, насколько это было приятно, сам ритм движений напомнил ей кое-что.

Езду на волке? И правда, было нечто общее в этой тряске, за исключением того, что она была снизу.

Парень совершал энергичные толчки, желая с каждой секундой двигаться все интенсивнее. Он страстно поцеловал ее в губы, затем вновь стал покрывать обжигающими поцелуями все лицо, шею, грудь, в то время как Сан извивалась под ним, выкрикивая его имя.

— «Асита… ка… а… а… аха!»

— «А… Сан…»

— «Асш… ши… така!»

Принцесса Мононоке была полностью захвачена этим сладким жаром, разливавшимся по всему ее телу, он был настолько опьяняющим, что с каждой секундой хотелось еще больше. Ее влагалище пульсировало и было таким горячим и скользким, оно обеспечило идеальный прием для этого забавного мужского органа, о существовании которого Сан ранее никогда не знала. В один прекрасный момент волчице пришла мысль о том, что член Аситаки все это время являлся недостающей деталью в ее теле, и мгновенные последствия этой мысли в виде еще большего возбуждения не заставили себя ждать.

— «Ашитака, а… б-быстрее!»

Парень немедленно ускорился, какой-то восторженный гортанный звук возбуждения вырвался из его горла. Он прижался ртом к одной из ее грудей, обхватил сосок губами, обвел его языком, а затем стал нежно посасывать.

— «А-ха… да! А… Ашитака! Аш… Ааа! Ммм, да!»

Сан даже и подумать не могла, что природой было предусмотрено настолько сильное физическое удовольствие. И, само собой, она осознала, что за всю свою жизнь не испытывала ничего приятнее (Аситака, безусловно, тоже). Но кроме телесного… Волчья принцесса буквально плавала в этом чувстве, она ощущала, как ее душа на глазах превращается в радугу, все проблемы — в ничто, а весь мир — в невесомость. И она смирилась с тем, что всю жизнь ей суждено задыхаться от бешеного пульса, потому что ритмом ее сердца управляет… _он_.

Слияние, казалось, повысило температуру в пещере на несколько градусов. Кровь закипала, их раскаленные тела тесно прижимались. Они ласкали кожу друг друга своим огненным дыханием, которое даже в леденящий январский мороз согрело бы лучше любой одежды. Аситака видел, сколько блаженства выражают прекрасные черты ее лица, слышал ее восхищенные стоны… В его сознании вовсю бушевал какой-то эйфорический шторм, когда он осознавал, что делает так приятно своей любимой Сан. Он бы отдал все на свете, чтобы до конца своих дней она чувствовала только удовольствие.

Но… С каджой секундой юноша понимал, что он все ближе и ближе. Все-таки, у него самого все было впервые, и, несмотря на всю его мощь, это не могло длиться слишком долго. Тем более… это было так волшебно, невероятно… Ведь он все это время, прямо с того момента, как впервые увидел Сан… дико хотел ее. (ну, это же нормально, хотеть ту, которую любишь, а?). Все это время в молодом мужчине копилось безмерное желание, которое вот-вот должно было взорваться с чудовищной силой, как проснувшийся вулкан. Он был так разгорячен, а девушка-волк была так хороша, что больше парень не мог терпеть.

— «А… да… Сан!» — сказав это, Аситака вышел из нее и сел прямо перед ней на коленях.

Глядя в ее глаза он взял дело в свои руки. И… О Боги! Это было фантастически… Принц прикусил нижнюю губу и зажмурил глаза, его лицо сморщилось от титанического удовольствия, ему казалось… что это длилось секунд десять. Все его тело напряглось, Аситака резко выдохнул, хлесткий поток спермы хлынул наружу, настолько мощный, что несколько капель попали Сан на лицо.

Девушка была удивлена, но сейчас ей было не до любопытства. Она тоже не могла терпеть. Сан скользнула ладонью вниз к месту назначения и заменила член двумя своими пальцами. Волчица чуть откинула голову назад, ее рот приоткрылся, спина выгнулась, и вся пещера наполнилась ее упоительными вздохами. Парень тут же присоединился, добавив к ее пальцам два своих. В этот момент Сан игриво вскрикнула и направила на него свой взгляд, полный одобрения и вожделения.

Аситака был расстроен, что закончил слегка рановато, но… его разочарование длилось не долго. Не прошло и трех минут, как он почувствовал, что снова твердеет. Пришло время освободить ее вход. Юноша убрал свою руку вместе с рукой Сан, взяв ее за кисть. И прежде чем снова войти, Аситака поднес ладошку своей любимой себе ко рту и жадно облизал ее влажные пальчики.

Принц Эмиси сразу начал двигаться еще быстрее. И по мере того, как он увеличивал темп, Сан стонала и вскрикивала еще громче и чувственней, она еще сильнее прижимала Аситаку к своему телу руками и ногами, как будто хотела раздавить его от любви.

— «Тебе все нравиться, мой волчонок?» — парень спросил ласковым голосом, уже зная ответ.

— «Ах… Что?! Волчонок?! Ммм… Я хочу тебя, Ашитака! Твой волчонок в восторге!» — задыхаясь ответила Сан с самым умиленным выражением.

— «Я же обещал, что будет приятно!»

Аситака поцеловал ее в нос, а затем самым нежнейшим образом потерся об него своим. Потом он хотел поцеловать Сан в губы, но не мог поймать ее рот, ибо предыдущее действие ей настолько понравилось, что она просто неудержимо смеялась от счастья. Юноша бросил эту затею, уткнулся лицом в шею девушки и начал целовать ее там. Так они и продолжали наслаждаться друг другом, шепча ласковые комплименты и проявляя бесконечное количество нежности.

Нежность — это хорошо. Это прекрасно. Но все же… В них было столько страсти. Чем больше проходило времени, тем более бурно проявлялось их желание, и в какой-то момент Сан начала царапать спину Аситаки. Не то чтобы ему это не понравилось, напротив, это было возбуждающе, но все-таки слегка неожиданно. Затем волчица с дерзкой улыбкой довольно резко схватила его за волосы и впилась в него своим голодным взглядом, как настоящая хищница. Молодой человек стал возбуждаться еще больше, но он не успел никак отреагировать, прежде чем Сан вцепилась ногтями в его плечи. Аситака с каждой секундой все сильнее жаждал эту девушку, он посмотрел прямо в ее лицо, просто чтобы в очередной раз поразиться, насколько оно было красивым. Парень положил ладонь на ее щеку, но в ответ на это Сан укусила его за предплечье. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы было больно, но тем не менее, укус есть укус. Она его провоцировала. Юноше было очевидно… кое-кто хочет поиграть. 

— «Что ты творишь, негодница? Зачем ты это делаешь?» — принц спросил с заводной улыбкой.

— «А ты, дурачок, не понимаешь?»

— «Ты хочешь меня разозлить?»

— «Ага! Ммм… Накажи меня!» — Сан напрашивалась прямым текстом, разжигая в Аситаке просто какое-то нечеловеческое плотское желание.

Лежа под ним и игриво глядя парню в глаза, девушка-волк громко зарычала, проявляя всю свою дикость, от которой принц сходил с ума. Это заставило юношу просто адски хотеть ее, это было так первобытно и так сексуально… И в этот момент что-то животное проснулось в нем. Аситака отстранился, резко схватил ее за плечо и одним движением варварски перевернул на живот, Сан ахнула от неожиданности. Затем парень вновь вошел в нее, только уже жестко и сзади. (И это все сделал Аситака, который некогда говорил, что… будет нежным).

— «Ты, значит, хочешь, чтобы я был грубее, да?» — он спросил игриво-бесцеремонным тоном.

— «Аа-а, да! Хочу, хочу, хочу! Давай уже, Ашитака, пожалуйста!»

— «Милая, я тоже очень хочу» — сказал юноша ласковым голосом.

Это было последнее, что он сделал ласково. Дальше он одной рукой взял ее за горло, другой за бок и продолжил делать ее женщиной, но уже не нежно, а необузданно и сурово. Они оба хотели этого. А главное, Аситака мог не переживать, что перестарается, ведь с ним была не какая-то хрупкая барышня, а грозная принцесса Мононоке, которая, впринципе, тоже была хрупкой… но только на вид.

Юноша во всех красках ощутил это приятное потягивание внизу живота, он запустил в волосы девушки свою ладонь и сжал ее в кулак. Парень двигал тазом так быстро и мощно, что звук столкновений их тел был слышен за стенами пещеры, а девушка-волк вскрикивала при каждом ударе его глубоко входящего члена. Вместе с этим он жадно и страстно целовал спину, плечи и шею своей партнерши. Аситаке так нравилось это, он хотел проглотить ее всю, целиком и полностью вобрать ее в себя. И ему было в бесконечность раз приятнее от того, что он видел, как сильно это нравиться Сан.

Принцесса волков всю жизнь прожила в дикой природе, и, видимо, не было ничего удивительного в ее тайном подсознательном желании принадлежать сильному самцу. И этот самец разжег в ней столько женской похоти… Ей хотелось отдаться ему всей собой, почувствовать себя его добычей.

Перемещая ладонь с талии девушки на ее попку, Аситака томно произнес:

— «Сан… ах… мм… ты восхитительна!»

— «Ашитака, я твоя, слышишь?» — простонала волчица запыхавшимся голосом, поворачивая голову назад, чтобы соблазняюще взглянуть на него.

— «Ррр, не говори очевидных вещей» — юноша ответил, уткнувшись носом в ее бархатные волосы и вдыхая их прекрасный аромат.

Затем он захватил ртом ее ухо и начал его смаковать. Сан чувственно вздохнула, ее сердце затанцевало от востогра, и, когда принц Эмиси стал двигаться еще активнее, ее настигла легкая охмеляющая дрожь, ей казалось, что она становится океаном, стремящимся выйти из берегов и затопить собой всю вселенную. Везде, где Аситака гладил Сан своими всемогущими руками, за его ладонями по ее телу тянулся шлейф приятных мурашек, покрывающих девушку, как вторая кожа.

Между тем влюбленные не заметили ни начавшегося снаружи дождя, ни ветра, колыхавшего листву вместе с шерстью недоумевающего Якуру, ни даже озорного Кодама у входа в логово, который нагло стоял и..... подглядывал. Здесь и сейчас для них не существовало ничего, кроме друг друга, весь мир растворился в бурном потоке, гигантском водопаде их страсти, вся Земля сгорела в неистово полыхающем пламени их чувств, теплом своей любви они заставили расстаять всю планету, они сами стали этой планетой, сотрясающейся миллиардом землятресений, стали небесным телом, внутри которого под воздействием сверхъестественных температур молниеносно плавилась магма.

Аситака целовал ее везде, куда падал его взгляд. Они даже сами не заметили, как вновь стали нежными. Медленным, любовным движением руки юноша убрал прядь непослушных волос с ее уха и сказал очень теплым голосом:

— «Сан, я так хочу тебя, ты такая красивая…»

Девушка чувствовала, сколько счастья было в этом голосе… Она блаженно улыбнулась и сладостно вздохнула, а вместо ответа чуть приподняла ногу и ласково потерлась своей стопой об его икроножную мышцу. Затем парень вплотную прижался к ней всем телом, протянул руку и накрыл ее лежащую ладонь своей. Он наклонил голову к ее уху и, прежде чем чувственно поцеловать его, произнес шепотом, так мягко и нежно:

— «И сильно-сильно люблю».

Сан переполняли эмоции и удовольствие. С каждым мгновением она все ярче ощущала, что приближается что-то очень, ОЧЕНЬ приятное.

— «Я буду любить тебя до конца своих дней… даже после того, как умру. Моя душа будет вечно любить тебя, даже если весь мир перестанет существовать. Без каких-либо ограничений по времени, будь то моя жизнь или жизнь всей вселенной. Я счастлив любить тебя. Тебя одну» — говорил Аситака, превращая ее уши в прекрасные цветы, корни которых уходили в самые глубины сердца девушки, в котором юноша с помощью ее слуха сотворил целый сад, полный неземных растений магической красоты.

Как приятно было ей слышать такие слова… Высшее удовольствие для слуха — именно они. И самое приятное в том, что это не какая-то патетика, а неопровержимая, вечная истина. Хоть эта истина и не нуждается в произнесении, чтобы они оба ее знали и чувствовали, это не отменяет того, что Сан хотела бы слышать эти слова постоянно, каждый день, каждую минуту.

— «Я твой навсегда. Ты… ты моя королева».

Это откровение стало… последней каплей. Дрожь в теле Сан многократно усилилась, во много раз участилось ее дыхание, это волшебное, сладкое, как мед, тепло бурными волнами разливалось по ней до кончика каждого пальца. Во всех мышцах росло напряжение, последние мысли испарялись из ее ума.

— «Ашитака… да, да! Это… а… да… Ащта-кааа…» — она кричала в экстазе, сама едва слыша себя.

Волчица почувствовала сильное желание вцепиться во что-то зубами. Принц заметил, что она крепко стискивала челюсти, но ее сознание отключалось, он решил сам позаботиться об этом. И вместо оптимального варианта в виде края медвежьей шкуры, на которой происходило сие действо, жертвенный юноша изъявил желание дать ей… свою руку. Эта идея почему-то сильно возбудила его, и она была воплощена в реальность. На этот раз его предплечье пострадало, но мускулы воина были стальными, так что крови было немного.

Сан охватили сильные судороги, она чувствовала, как ее сокращающееся влагалище вместе с областью внизу живота словно пылало огнем, все ее тело накрыло нечто, что-то грандиозное, неукротимое цунами, порывистый шквал чудесного, всепоглощающего горения и пронзающего света. Удовольствие наполняло девушку со скоростью снежной лавины, искры наслаждения разлетались сквозь все физические границы, проникая в каждый уголок ее сердца и души, вселяя в них вечное, абсолютное счастье.

Из груди волчицы вырывались неконтролируемые стоны и крики, она неестественно изгибалась под крепким телом Аситаки, которому ее кульминация, конечно же, принесла не менее классные ощущения и эмоции. Юноша горячо и беспорядочно целовал ее плечи и шею, как в лихорадке. И он сам уже был близко.

После покорения столь небывалых вершин удовольствия принцесса почувствовала приятное расслабление и эмоциональный подъем. И через несколько секунд парень с томным вздохом извлек свой стержень мужественности и, произнося эти сладкие три буквы ее имени, закончил на мягкие ткани ее выпуклости.

После он свалился рядом с ней на спину, а Сан обняла его и крепко прижалась. Ее голова покоилась на груди влюбленного парня, в которой, в унисон с ее собственным, бешено билось его сердце. Дальше они просто лежали вместе, наслаждаясь единением душ, жизнью и этой околдовывающей, прозрачной и безмятежной, принадлежащей только им двоим тишиной.

____________________________________________

— «Аситака…» — прерывая долгую тишину, произнесла Сан шепотом, так удовлетворенно и мечтательно.

А юноша сказал в ответ, тоже шепотом:

— «Сан… это было потрясающе, так здорово, ты была так хороша…»

— «Как и ты. Это было невообразимо чудесно, как будто что-то волшебное, из другой реальности».

После нескольких секунд молчания молодой человек вновь заговорил:

— «Ага. Я хочу одновременно и очень много сказать, и вообще ничего не говорить, потому что даже не знаю, какими словами это передать. Всё было так… идеально».

— «Не нужно говорить. Нет смысла тратить время и кислород этого леса на слова. Не существует таких слов, у которых хватит силы значения, чтобы в полной мере описать, как это было божественно. Давай молчать. И просто чувствовать».

Аситака благодарил судьбу за то, что она так благосклонна к нему. Ведь если бы ему вчера сказали, что он и Сан будут парой, он бы не поверил. Но теперь это прекрасное, дикое, лесное великолепие лежало рядом с ним, голое и… довольное.

Конечно, даже если бы они никогда не были вместе, он бы все равно бесконечно сильно любил ее и хранил ей верность до конца своей жизни. И все равно бы был счастлив. Счастлив любить. Но в том-то и дело, что Сан любила его точно так же, поэтому ничего не помешало им быть вместе не только на духовном уровне, но и на физическом.

Еще какое-то время они лежали и молчали, но потом тишину прервал уже Аситака:

— «Сан, есть одна проблема… А может и не проблема вовсе».

— «Что такое?» — волчица спросила, после чего заметила, что парень почесал правую руку.

— «А? Проклятие?! Снова?!» — она сразу встревожилась.

— «Нет, с этим все хорошо…»

— «Фух! Не пугай так! А что за проблема?»

— «Она немного ниже» — сказал Аситака, приподнимаясь, чтобы сесть и облокотиться на руки.

Девушка-волк села вслед за ним и увидела его Монументальную эрекцию.

— «Я снова хочу тебя» — сказал он со всей твердостью и лаконичностью, как и подобает настоящему бойцу.

Глаза Сан загорелись. Она знала, чем возбудить Ашитаку еще больше, поэтому сначала оскалила зубы, а затем зарычала и начала облизываться, в волчьей манере. Лицезрея это животное поведение дикой принцессы, юноша захотел ее так сильно, что на секунду у него потемнело в глазах и чуть закружилась голова.

— «О, ты можешь не переживать, я решу твою проблему!» — Сан сказала своим сексуальным голосом.

Затем она продолжила:

— «Ты одно время был так груб со мной… Ммм… Ты заплатишь за это! Как ты сказал, ''моя королева''?»

Девушка прижалась к нему, сложила руки парня у него за спиной и начала искать что-то глазами по всей пещере. Принц сразу понял, что она искала.

— «Возьми это!» — он сказал, потянулся за своим кимоно, которое лежало на полу пещеры, взял его и протянул ей.

Сан немедленно свернула его и завязала им его руки. Затем волчица подняла хрустальный кинжал, и, очаровательно глядя в глаза Аситаке, поцеловала его подарок. Потом, надев это украшение, она взяла парня за щеки и несколько раз провела языком по ''ее'' шраму на его лице. После она вновь громко зарычала, прежде чем сказать ему на ухо:

— «Теперь я, со всей подобающей беспощадностью и жестокостью, сделаю тебе безумно приятно!»

Принцесса уже приготовилась сесть сверху, но…

Где-то вдали послышался волчий вой.

Они оба насторожились.

— «Это твои братья?» — спросил молодой человек.

— «Да. Значит, они уже возвращаются».

— «Тогда нам лучше прекратить это прежде, чем они вернуться».

— «Ты думаешь? Но… Для них не будет ничего такого, если они увидят нас голыми и спаривающимися. Волки не знают этого позора, никто не стесняется».

— «Понятно, но не в этом дело. Сан, мы не можем до конца знать, как они отреагируют просто на мое присутствие, а тут сразу такая близость. Мне кажется, мы должны поведать им о наших отношениях в более деликатной манере».

— «Да, ты прав. Я им расскажу сама. Я уверена, что они не будут против, но действительно, нужно быть тактичнее».

Девушка развязала его руки и они сели рядом. Затем они оделись и вышли из пещеры.

На улице уже темно. Так как погода стояла облачная, звезд было видно не много. Прошел небольшой дождь, подаривший этому вечеру приятную свежесть и прохладу. Легкий ветерок после таких жарких занятий был тоже очень кстати. Аситака глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на лес. Сан стояла рядом с ним и обнимала себя руками, как будто ей было холодно. Но этот холод не мог быть из-за температуры. На самом деле ее волнение по поводу того, что он скоро уйдет, вызвало такой обман тактильных чувств.

— «Ты опять пойдешь в этот город?» — она спросила голосом, в котором уже чувствовалась печаль.

— «Нет. Я останусь жить с тобой. И я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, я знаю, что ты хочешь этого» — сказал юноша с игриво-самодовольной улыбкой.

Сан улыбнулась, почувствовав невероятное облегчение, но не успела она что-либо сказать, как новый сожитель обнял ее и крепко поцеловал. Но затем девушка вспомнила и сказала:

— «Аситака, подожди… Помнишь, ты сказал тогда, что хочешь помочь людям? Я не беспокоюсь за них, просто я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты не делал то, что тебе хочется. Это эгоистично по отношению к тебе. Я подожду столько, сколько нужно».

Парень успокаивающе обнял ладонями ее за щеки и сказал уверенным и радостным голосом:

— «Сан, нет проблемы с тем, чтобы я жил в лесу, а навещал Железный город, а не наоборот».

Сан на радостях заключила его в свои крепкие объятия, но…

Где-то сзади послышалась волчья поступь.

Они обернулись и увидели Шоанна и Ишуи, ее братьев. Волки смотрели на них так, будто явно ждали объяснений, учитывая всю страсть этих объятий. Девушка-волк занервничала, но сразу начала говорить:

— «Ээ, привет… Тут, в общем… Ну, такое дело... Я и Аситака, мы… ну, это, э… у нас… ха, ну, как это сказать… мы… дело в том... ты знаешь... вот я... и он... я с ним... а... там... так... э... ну»

— «Мы знаем. Все в порядке» — Шоанн прервал этот бессвязный поток междометий, усмехнувшись.

— «Откуда?!» — Аситака и Сан воскликнули одновременно, все признаки удивления были у них на лицах.

Пятнадцать секунд неловкого молчания и обменов взглядами.

Затем Ишуи выпалил фразу, которая, словно молнией пройдя сквозь чистую материю ночного воздуха, разразила напряженную тишину, но посеяла еще больше смущения:

— «Нам лось рассказал».

Минута тишины…

— «Кхм… А что конкретно он вам сказал?» — Аситака спросил.

Шоанн, вздохнув, начал отвечать:

— «Та-ак. Н-ну, он был весьма встревожен. Говорил много и быстро, внятность проскальзывала с переменным успехом. В общем, с его слов: ''дикие крики'', ''подозрительно томные вздохи'', ''чересчур эмоциональные стоны, непонятно чем вызванные'', ''а также неоправданное ситуацией животное рычание и прочие противоестественные звуки, несвойственные компаниям, частью которых обычно предпочитает являться мой благородный хозяин''».

— «Интересно… Это все, что он сказал?» — спросил Аситака, поставив руки на пояс.

Ему ответил уже другой волк, Ишуи:

— «Нет, лось так много говорил, что мы не могли всего запомнить. Но, в отличие от него, мы поняли, чем вы там занимались!»

— «А что вы ему сказали?» — вновь спросил юноша.

— «Объяснили все, как есть. Он думал, что спаривание происходит более культурно» — ответил Шоанн, зевая.

— «Ладно, уже спать хочется. В общем, мы рады за тебя, сестра. Этот человек заслужил доверие, и, конечно, он достоен быть твоей парой. Были бы рады еще поговорить, но всё завтра, мы очень устали» — пробормотал Ишуи сонным голосом, прежде чем два волка ушли спать в пещеру.

Оставшись наедине, Аситака и Сан встретились взглядами и рассмеялись, вспоминая слова Якуру. Затем они слились в крепких объятиях, их созданные друг для друга сердца были наполнены чистым счастьем.

Лось еще наслушается ...

Что поделать, это любовь …


End file.
